


Make You Happy

by purgatoan



Series: 1.5k Followers Celebration- Kinks [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Powers, F/M, Facials, Fingering, Gang Bang, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Name Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: There’s nothing else in the world that you want other than to make them all happy, in any way they would want you to.





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> It’s not a strong instance of humiliation kink, mainly because I wasn’t sure if the cutie who wanted this to be written would want strong stuff, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

The clothes were being torn off from your body like they were nothing more but sheets of paper and you went pliant in their hands, closing your eyes exactly like you promised to. You were led to the dungeon as they were undressing you, six hands roaming all over your body to the point you couldn’t tell which ones were whose.

Not that you particularly cared about that.

The next thing you knew, you were pushed down, and you went along with it, the cold wood making you flinch as they forced you to sit on it. You wiggled a bit on it to get more comfortable, but gave up, seeing that nothing was working, really.

“Open your eyes, dove,” Crowley ordered, his voice leaving no room for argument, even with the pet name he used. 

You didn’t wait a split second to comply, being met with the sight of three men you wanted the most standing right in front of you.

They were all naked, looming over you like you were nothing but a frail human, and hell if that wasn’t the truth. Dean’s black eyes had your heartbeat quicken instantly, as well as bloody reds Crowley was sporting. Sam was a master of making you uneasy with simpler thing, though, and the wicked smirk on his lips was just the way to do that.

Their cocks were standing proud, hard and long, thick in all the right places. The sight of them had your pussy clench around nothing and you bit down a whine; it wasn’t going to be easy to get any of them to fuck you. Your pleasure wasn’t their goal, but it was the other way around and you wouldn’t dare complain.

They were going to destroy you in all the best ways and you weren’t going to lift your finger to stop it. Such knowledge was exhilarating, making the adrenaline rush through your veins like a drug, forcing your senses to become sharper, a lot more clearer.

Crowley snapped his fingers once and you found yourself tied to the chair, with your legs spread as wide as they would go and your arms behind you. Your breath hitched in your throat when you realized how exposed you were to them and you couldn’t hide how it made your legs want to clench to create some friction.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by them.

“That’s sweet.” Dean chuckled, running his hand through his already messy hair. “Oh, you’re not going to come for a long time, princess,” he said as he took a step closer, one of his fists closing around his cock.

“But, eventually, we’ll let you,” Sam added, running his fingers from your chest and up, right to your chin. You had no other choice but to crane your neck to look at him, the muscles protesting at the stretch. “I don’t think you’re going to remember much of it, though.”

Crowley eyed you from the bottom right to the very top and took a few steps in your direction, leaving little to no space between you and him. His cock was right in front of your face and you opened your mouth, pushing your tongue forward to start working on it, but he shook his head, grabbing you hard by your throat.

You realized your mistake immediately.

With his fingers wound tight around your throat, it was hard to speak, but you forced yourself to do so. “May I suck your cock, sir? Please?” the last word was barely a hiss as the air got completely cut off from your airways, but you managed to get the message across still.

“Now that’s a proper way to address your master,” Crowley praised, but squeezed even tighter, making you squirm as you tried to get away.

When your vision was getting blurry at the edges, he let go, and you breathed in deeply, your mind going hazy at the sudden rush of oxygen. Before you had the chance to take another deep breath, Crowley pried your lips open and pushed his cock inside, almost all the way in.

Your eyes went wide at the sudden intrusion, but you forced yourself to relax, knowing that it would only get worse if you were to fight the feeling. Crowley didn’t waste time and began snapping his hips almost immediately, his eyes flashing bright red as he kept going.

You were doing your best to swirl your tongue around his length and hollow your cheeks around him whenever you could, little tasks proving to be enough of a distraction to keep you from gagging. The pride in his gaze was all the reward you needed, though, and you knew you would do anything just to get that look from him again.

The weight of Crowley’s cock on your tongue wasn’t unpleasant, rather the opposite. You marvelled at its thickness and length, swallowing every drop of precome that landed in your mouth, surprised at the fact that it didn’t taste all too bad.

“Who would’ve thought you’re such a good little cockslut?” Dean chuckled and your gaze moved over to him, just in time to see his fist sliding around his cock at a lazy pace. “I bet even you didn’t know about that.”

Sam let out a laugh as well, shaking his head as his gaze locked with yours when you moved your head a bit to the side. “Oh, she looks so surprised. Like she’s never done this before.”

Truth be told, you hadn’t had the chance.

Tears were starting to prickle in the corners of your eyes at the constant gagging, but you didn’t tap out, wanting to please them all to the best of your ability. And, apparently, they seemed to appreciate your efforts, as some invisible force brushed over your clit, making your thighs jerk strongly.

The smirk on Crowley and Dean’s faces told you everything you wanted to know and you would’ve let out a gasp at the next time you felt it, if your mouth wasn’t stuffed full. The sensation was so strong.

Crowley brushed the hair away from your face and tugged at it, forcing your head back. With the angle changed, it allowed him to slide even deeper inside, and this time he was pulling almost all the way out every time, making it possible for you to take a breath after every thrust. You could do better with such breaks and you did your best to add to the sensations he was providing himself, noticing with satisfaction the throbbing of his length inside you and the stutters in his rhythm.

“Dirty little slut,” Crowley let out, his voice wonderfully wrecked. “All ours.” His accent was even more obvious in that moment.

Right when you were certain he would come down your throat, Crowley pulled out and took a step back, starting to jerk himself off at a fast pace. You closed your eyes just in time and the next thing you knew he was shooting spurt after spurt of come all over your eyes, cheeks and lips, painting your skin white.

It seemed to drag on and on and you stayed still, feeling the come drip down your skin slowly, getting your chin and neck sticky as well. At the same time, you felt the pressure on your clit appear and increase, making you squirm a bit at the sensation.

When he was done, you forced your eyes to flutter open, and Crowley was no longer in front of you, Dean’s cock being right in front of your face instead. 

His patience was significantly lower as he snapped his fingers, forcing your lips open, and slid in, not looking at you even once. His gaze was set somewhere behind you, his teeth pushing against his bottom lip as he thrust, over and over again, chasing the high only you could provide.

Drool was escaping from your mouth in tiny rivulets as he fucked your throat, using you only, not caring about what you wanted in the slightest. And damn if that didn’t make it all hotter.

You wanted to make him happy so bad that the only thought in your mind was to bob along on his length and provide him as much pleasure as it was possible. Dean took all you had to offer, then took even more, but you were surprised by the way something seemed to skim over your pussy and slide inside you harsh, making your breath catch in your throat.

Whatever it was, the pace at which it was moving was exactly the same as the pace your mouth was moving at, so you did your best to go faster, ignoring the nagging at the back of your throat. Dean let you do your job with nothing more but an occasional stutter of his hips and the sparks of pleasure flowing through your body were making it more and more difficult to concentrate but you kept going.

Just when you thought you were going to taste your sweet release, Dean pulled out, and the movement inside you stopped right when his cock disappeared from your mouth, making you whine out loud at the loss.

The first drops of Dean’s come landed on your tongue because your mouth stayed open still, but then you felt the warmth all over your neck and chest as he came, cursing and grunting under his breath. Nothing else than pure onyx was left in his eyes and it screamed danger outright and loud, but that only fueled the desire raging under your skin.

You didn’t get as much as a glance when Dean stepped away, but you didn’t dwell on it for too long as Sam took his place in front of you. This time, though, his gaze raked over your body, but he didn’t even walked closer as he wrapped his fingers around his cock and started sliding his fist up and down.

You were squirming in your seat at the sight, desperate to do something, anything, but you couldn’t. The only thing you were allowed to do was to watch as Sam’s cock leaked precome all over, long and thick, and wish it was inside you, in one way or another.

The mischievous glint in his eyes had shivers run down your spine, one by one, like ice cold water being poured over your skin. You couldn’t stop your heart from racing as you took in the sight in front of you yet again, desperately trying to comprehend how the hell had you become so lucky.

The answer never came.

Instead, you felt the pleasure inside you start to build again as this invisible force pushed in and out of you, caressing your sensitive skin at the same time. It was all over your body and you couldn’t breathe because of how overwhelming it was, like dozens of hands touching you at once, exactly where you wanted them to.

Sam was towering over you as he sped up, his eyes fluttering shut right when the first spurt of come hit your chest. At the same time, you were pushed over the edge as well and a scream tore from your throat, echoing in the dungeon over and over again. It was way too much and grit your teeth as a wave after wave of pleasure washed over you, nearly making you black out because of the intensity of it.

Your eyes had closed at one point or another and you only realized it when you forced them to open, giving the room a look around as you tried to catch your breath.

It was empty, not a sign that anybody had been there, and you let out a sigh, allowing your body to relax as much as it could in such circumstances. The come your body was painted with was already pulling at your skin as it was drying off and you welcomed the feeling with a smirk, still being able to taste Dean and Crowley on your tongue.

You already couldn’t wait for the next round.


End file.
